1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a unique design of a power winch that enables the movement of heavy loads in an efficient manner.
2. Description of Related Art
A winch is a mechanical device used to wind or unwind cable or wires. The winch is, in its simplest form, a spool with an attached hand crank. Some winches include the uses of motors powered through gear assemblies and may be powered by electric, hydraulics, pneumatics or even internal combustion engines. Many winches include a braking system that enables the winch to secure in a stationary position during either the winding or unwinding process. Winches are used in various industrial applications and also used in towing cars, boats, or other hitched cargo. Many times straps are retrieved or let out through the use of winches when handling a particular load. When strap is retrieved and the drum increases its diameter, the winch loses most of its pulling power. The loss in power is due to the increasing diameter of the drum, as the strap builds up.
It is therefore advisable and advantageous to have a power winch developed that is able to handle a long strap while maintaining constant speed and gear ratio.